Harta Karun
by Naomi Hime
Summary: Kabut asap melanda hutan tempat bersembunyinya organisasi penjahat Akatsuki. Dengan terpaksa, mereka harus mengungsi kerumah Itachi di perkampungan Uchiha yang kebetulan kosong. Tak disangka, mereka menemukan rahasia terpendam Bangsa Uchiha. tapi, kenapa Itachi terlihat sangat panik? Bad summary, super OOC, humor yang terasa horor. Edited.
Disclaimer : Mashashi Khisimoto

Rated T

Genre Humor/horor

WARNING! OOC, gaje, AU, pemula, no EYD, OOC, de el el.

Summary :

Akatsuki mengungsi kerumah Itachi. Disana, mereka melihat lubang lubang harta karun. Tapi kok….

"Uhuk-uhuk," sudah sejak tadi Pein terbatuk-batuk. Begitu juga anggota akatsuki lainnya. Semua itu karena pembakaran hutan yang menimbulkan kabut asap di sekitar markas akatsuki.

Ditambah lagi dengan ulah Itachi yang sering disuruh oleh Kakuzu membantu para pembakar hutan dengan jurus _katon_ nya, untuk melunasi hutang-hutang Itachi yang sudah sebesar susano'o Sasuke.

"Hoy Kakuzu, beli obat sono gih! Gue udah kena ISPA nih! Tinggal nunggu mati aja!" kata Hidan.

"Ya udah! Kalo lo udah mau mati, apa gunanya obat? Lagian, gue nggak kerasa apa-apa. tuh," balas Kakuzu seenaknya.

"Ya iyalah! Orang elo pake masker terus!" Hidan gemas.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang gua terdengar teriakan Konan.

"Huaaa! Kertas-kertas gue kebakar semua!" jerit Konan. Tak jauh darinya, berdirilah Itachi yang ikut panik. "Chi! Chi! Tolongin gue! Aduh, kertasku.:

"Amaterasu!" ucap Itachi mengeluarkan jurusnya.

Niatnya sih, mau nolongin. Jadinya malah tambah parah.

"Aaaa! Kok pake Amaterasu, sih?! Jadi abu semua, deh," ucap Konan pasrah. Dan sebelum Konan menoleh untuk minta pertanggung jawabannya, Itachi sudah mengeluarkan jurusnya, jurus langkah seribu.

"Gue udah gak tahan lagi!" seru Konan pada seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang sedang berlindung dari asap di gua. "Pokoknya kita harus ngungsi! Gue nggak bisa lihat kertas-kertas gue kebakar lagi."

"Setuju! Tobi nggak mau disini. Nanti kalau Tobi kena ISPA terus mati gimana? Nanti kalian kehilangan anak baik, deh," ucapan Tobi langsung diapresiasi oleh anggota lainnya. Tobi mati? Merdeka! *gajegajegaje*

"Ya udah. Kita ngungsi aja. Tapi mau ngungsi kemana?" tanya Pein.

"Gimana kalau ke Bali. Kita nginep di hotel bintang lima," Hidan memberikan saran yang sebagai jawabannya adalah pelototan Kakuzu.

"Boleh, tuh! Kalo nggak, kita jalan-jalan keliling Eropa sampai kabut asap hilang. Mungkin sekitar lima tahunan. Tahu sendirikan kalau pemerintah kita itu lama," ucap Konan yang tidak peka dengan pelototan Kakuzu.

"Jangan-jangan! Gimana kalau kita pesiar keliling samudra Atlantik dan Pasifik. Di tambah Hindia dan Arktik juga boleh. Tapi kalau di Arktik kurang bagus soalnya adanya cuma itu-itu aja," tahu kan ini saran dari siapa?

"Semuanya nggak akan terjadi! Pilihannya cuma dua, ke pengungsian yang gratis atau tetep di sini!" ucap Kakuzu tegas, tandas, dan tak boleh di balas.

Semuanya langsung terdiam. Mereka tahu kalau Kakuzu sudah bicara seperti itu, berarti ia tak bisa dibantah. Bahkan, Pein yang ketuanya pun tak berani membantah.

Semuanya sibuk memikirkan tempat mengungsi yang gratis tapi bagus. Mereka sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan asap yang semakin bertambah. Kini, mereka bahkan sudah seperti tinggal di awan.

Tiba-tiba, Itachi terpikirkan sebuah tempat nun jauh di sana, Perkampungan Uchiha di Konoha. Tempat itu sekarang kosong melompong karena semua penduduknya sudah Itachi bantai. Dan adik satu-satunya, Sasuke, pergi ke tempat Orochimaru.

Lagi pula, mereka tidak akan ketahuan karena tempat itu berada dipinggiran desa. Mereka bisa tinggal di rumah Itachi dulu. Dan lagi, ia bisa menyuruh Tobi pulang kerumahnya sendiri, jadi tak aka nada yang akan mengganggu mereka dengan tingkah konyol Tobi dan kalimat menjijikkannya.

"Hei, gimana kalau kita nungsi kerumahku di Konoha? Rumahku letaknya di ujung Perkampungan Uchiha. Jadi, kita tak akan ketahuan. Di perkampungan itu juga masih banyak makanan, kok," saran Itachi.

"Apakah itu gratis?" tanya Kakuzu curiga kalau-kalau Itachi meminta biaya ngungsi.

"Ya, asalkan semua hutangku kau hapuskan."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke Konoha!" Teriak Kakuzu dengan gajenya.

Setelah menyebrangi lautan, gunung, sawah, dan berbagai rintangan kehidupan lainnya, tibalah Akatsuki di Konoha. Di dekat pintu gerbang Konoha, mereka segera melakukan penyamaran untuk mengelabuhi penjaga.

Itachi menyamar sebagai Kakashi, Pein sebagai Jiraya, Konan sebagai Tsunade, Kisame yang sudah pernah bertemu dengan Guy menyamar menjadi Lee *lho?*, Hidan sebagai Asuma yang saat itu sudah mati, Kakuzu sebagai Shikamaru, Deidara sebagai Ino, Sasori menjadi Gaara, dan Tobi yang menjadi anak baik.

Anehnya, penjaga gerbang tidak curiga dengan kedatangan rombongan itu. Mereka malah menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan hangat. Para penjaga bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ada Asuma yang jelas-jelas sudah meninggal ada disana.

Sesampainya mereka di Perkampungan Uchiha, Itachi segera mengarahkan teman-temannya ke rumahnya dulu. Rumah itu terlihat sangat tidak terawat. Banyak sarang laba-laba, kelelawar, burung gagak, gajah, jerapah, kuda nil, harimau, pokoknya seperti kebun binatang. *4 hewan terakhir nggak beneran loh, ya*

Segera saja, semua anggota akatsuki masuk kerumah itu karena rumah yang sudah hamper rubuh itu 1000 kali lebih baik dari gua nista mereka. Tapi, saat Tobi hendak masuk kedalam rumah, Itachi segera menahannya.

"Kau kan punya rumah di sini. Pulanglah kesana," usir Itachi dengan sadisnya.

Tapi, Tobi yang terlalu blo'on malah tersenyum cerah karena mengira kerabatnya itu ingin memberinya waktu untuk bernostalgia dengan pengalaman kelamnya dulu.

" _Ha'i!_ Tobi akan pulang kerumah sendiri saja," ucapnya gembira.

Sudah seminggu Akatsuki berada di Konoha. Ternyata, makanan yang dijanjikan Itachi sudah membusuk semua. Jadi, mau tak mau, Kakuzu membeli makanan segar di pasar. Tapi yang di dapat tak lebih baik dengan yang ada di rumah Itachi. *kalimatnya bikin pusing#Plakk*

Karena bosan dirumah terus, Sasori dan Deidara berjalan-jalan di sekeliling rumah Itachi yang tergolong besar. Mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan mesra. Membuat Tobi yang melihatnya gigit jari karena Deidara _senpain_ ya mengacuhkannya.

Tiba-tiba, Sasori melihat sebuah penutup lubang yang ada tarikannya. Bentuknya seperti pintu dari batu dan di letakkan di atas tanah. Karena sering membaca Lima Sekawan, Sasori pun tergelitik untuk memeriksa apa isinya.

Dengan bantuan bonekanya, Sasoti pun berhasil membuka tutup itu. Tapi, lubang itu berbau tidak enak. Dengan kapasitas otaknya yang minim, ia pun memikirkan alasan terlogis mengapa lubang itu berbau tidak enak.

Dan satu alasanpun didapatkannya. Ia pikir, lubang itu bau karena sudah lama tidak dibuka. Ia ingin melihat isi lubang itu, tapi didalam sana gelap. Disaat bingung memikirkan cara agar cahaya bisa masuk kelubang itu (maklum, akatsuki kere banget samapi gak punya senter), Deidara datang karena sudah merindukan _Danna_ nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, un?"

"Hei, Dei. Bisakah kau meledakkan lubang ini sedikit? Sampai lubangnya lebih besar dan aku bisa melihat apa isinya," perintah Sasori.

"Tapi, un, bagaimana kalau nanti Itachi marah, un?" Deidara meragu.

"Ah, itu tak masalah. Nantikan bisa kau tambal lagi," jawab Sasori enteng.

"Baiklah, un. Untuk _Danna_ , apasih yang nggak? Tapi, nanti kau yang tenggung jawab, ya."

"Hn."

Dengan sedikit lempungnya, Deidara pun meledakkan lubang itu menjadi semakin besar. Untuk sesaat, Sasori dan Deidara tak bisa melakukan apapun karena lubang itu tertutup debu akibat ledakan. Tapi, tak berapa lama kemudian, tampaklah sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Emas! Yang ada di dalam sana adalah emas yang sangat banyak. Berwarna kuning kehijauan—mungkin karena lumut, pikir SasoDei—tapi tak masalah. Asalkan itu adalah harta karun!

Tepat saat SasoDei sedang menari-nari ala pesepakbola habis gol, Kakuzu, Kisame, Pein, Hidan, dan Konan datang. Mereka penasaran dengan suara ledakan yang barusan. Rusaklah acara selebrasi SasoDei dengan kedatangan anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Heh duo maho, kalian lagi apasih? Sakit ya?" tanya Konan ambigu antara khawatir dengan meledek.

"Enak aja, un! Kami habis nemuin harta karun, un!" ups, deidara keceplosan. Segera saja ia mendapatkan hadiah sodokan sikut dari Sasori.

"Harta karun? Mana-mana?!" teriak Kakuzu dengan semangat empatlima.

Karena terlanjur ketahuan, SasoDei pun menunjukkan harta karun mereka.

"Wah, pasi ini adalah harta rahasia klan Uchiha. Untung saja Itachi sedang bernostalgia keliling desa. Kalau ada dia, pasti dia akan mencegah kita mendekati tempat ini," ucap Kisame yang dibalas anggukan takzim anggota lainnya.

"Tapi kok, bau ya?" tanya Hidan bingung. Pasalnya, ia tak mau membelikan sesajen untuk Dewa Jashinnya dengan uang yang bau. Uang haram boleh, uang bau no way.

"Itukan karena udah kependem bertahun-tahun," jawab Sasori sok tau. Dan semuanya percaya.

"Aku akan mandi emas!" teriak Kakuzu yang langsung terjun kedalam lubang.

"Aku akan menyewa banyak artis prostitusi!" teriak Pein sambil mengikuti jejak Kakuzu.

Semuanya langsung ikut terjun kedalam lubang itu. Emas, tapi kok…

"Ihh… ini kok nggak keras, sih? Emas kan harusnya keras," ucap Konan bingung.

"Mungkin karena udah terlalu lam kependem," entah siapa yang memberi jawaban.

Semuan yang ada disitu bertingkah gila-gilaan. Kakuzu yang mengubah empat jantungnya menjadi gerobak untuk mengangkut emas (emang bisa?), Deidara yang memasukkan emasnya kedalam burung lempung raksasa, Sasori yang mengubah seratus bonekanya menjadi gerobak raksasa, Konan yang memasukkan emas kedalam keranjang kertas, Pein yang entah melakukan apa, Kisame yang memasukkan emas-emas itu kedalam gelembung airnya, dan Hidan yang malah melakukan ritual sesatnya.

Saat semuanya sedang asik mengumpulkan 'Emas Klan Uchiha', Itachi dan Tobi pulang. Itachi yang heran karena melihat puing-puing di sebelah rumah datang mendekat. Dan setelah melihat pemandangan yang ada dibawahnya, Itachi pun melongo.

Tobi yang penasaran kenapa seorang Itachi yang _cool_ sampai melongo pun ikut melihat kebawah dan mengikuti jejak Itachi, melongo.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!" tanya Itachi menggelegar. Mengancam kerahasiaan mereka di Konoha.

"Hei Itachi. Ternyata selama ini kau berrpura-pura miskin, ya. Padahal kau aslinya mempunyai harta karun melimpah. Sebagai hukumannya, hartamu akan kami ambil semuanya!" ucapan Kakuzu membuat Itachi pucat pasi.

"Bukan itu! Tapi yang kalian ambil itu—" ucapan Itachi terpotong oleh Kisame.

"Tapi apa?! selama ini kita selalu bersama. Mengalami susah sedih senang bersama. Tapi kau—kau dengan teganya membohongiku tentang ini semua. Selama ini aku yang selalu menraktirmu! Aku-aku tak mau mempercayaimu lagi," Kisame alay mode on.

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Ini tak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Yang kalian kira emas itu adalah—"

"Alah, kau itu memang penghianat sejati, Chi. Kau menghianati desamu, klanmu, adikmu, dan sekarang teman-temanmu. Kami tak mau mempercayaimu lagi!" ucap Pein tandas, pedas, panas.

Mata Itachi segera berubah menjadi _eternal mengekyou sharingan_ *gomen kalau tulisannya salah*. "Aku sudah mencoba menjelaskannya pada kalian. Aku akan mencoba untuk terakhir kali. Dan kalau kelian masih menyelaku, _amaterasu_ lah yang akan menjelaskannya."

Ucapan Itachi yang suram, seram, dingin, dan menguarkan aura hitampun membuat anggota yang berada di kolam 'emas' pun terdiam mendengarkan.

"Lubang yang kalian masuki itu bukan lubang harta karun tapi lubang _Septic Tank_ dan yang kalian kira emas itu adalah tai bangsa Uchiha."

Krik… krik… krik…

"Aaaa! Kertas-kertasku, diriku, aaaa!" teriak Konan.

"Gelembung airku! Mereka tercemar! Huaaa!" sesal Kisame.

"Lempungku, un! Mereka sudah tidak suci kagi, un!" jerit Deidara putus asa.

"Bonekaku! Mereka-mereka—menjijkkan! Aku harus mencuci mereka dengan air hujan pertama malam satu suro yang diambil oleh gadis perawan bintang JAV!" teriak Sasori gaje.

"Maafkan aku, Jashin. Aku menyembahmu dalam tempat yang tidak layak," sesal Hidan.

"Sampai jumpa artis prostitusi…." Ucap Pein ikhlas.

"Jantungku… mereka telah terkontaminasi tai… aku-aku akan segera mati," ratap Kakuzu.

Dan akhirnya, warga Konoha pun tahu kalau ada penyusup di desa mereka. Akatsuki segera diusir dengan tidak terhormat.

 **End**

 _Gomen_ kalau jelek. Maklum, masih newbie. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati. Oh ya, _genre_ nya mau saya tulis humor tapi takutnya nggak lucu dan gaje banget, jadi ya saya tulis humor/horror :p


End file.
